conwy_thedarkagefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Conwy history (server)
Note: This is not a finished timeline, updates is to come. Some info might be inaccurate or wrong. Notify us and we will try and fix it as soon as possible. _________________________________________________________________________________________ 2012: In the 1st of July, 2012, The Battle for Conwy Castle opens up. shkkf, BeeHiveOfDeath, dingousa, rugrat159, Cirquo and 19990904 are soon promoted to be the early Mods. Contario, Lakeborough, and Moria are added as early maps 2013: Greymore Castle is added for a short period of time, before it is removed again due to it's map size being too big. TailXephios is promoted to Mod. KatelynB, BaConNzzzz and a few others rebel against the ruling system, with the “New Order”, and start some kind of a revolution. This revolution is soon brought to an end. Chatmod is added. crazybull96, KDevonport1, noafro1991, felix_mystery, Bendaking527, Prothas and OskarB_ are promoted to ChatMod. 2014: Draeren is demoted for abusing powers. Soldier’s Peak is added. idminecraft, a spambotter, attacks the server. Darkwoodriver is added, but due to much lag, it’s soon removed. The online toplist is done - Lloyd268 is promoted to ChatMod and forum Admin. The rank ChatMod+ is added around this time. Lunapar Island is added. Abrakhan is added. Bestmapever is added. chrizz1999, fr15827, boostoo, dogcatwhat, and victas2000 were promoted to ChatMod The DDoS-period: Conwy is attacked by large amounts of DDoS-attacks. Prothas resigned AncientRuins is added. Some staff demoted due to inactivity dingousa, rubberball, siloow, Yenoren, Deadelush Updated to 1.8 around the Christmas holidays but a lot of complaints arise due to the amount of lag this causes. New class: Fire archer (only in test mode will be released for everyone in 2015) 2015: Craft_reaper5 got demoted for "abusing powers". The community does not agree with his demotion, read the whole story here: http://thedarkage.enjin.com/profile/1141999/wall#wallpost14596717 Fire Archer is now officially released to everyone System messages are added to help new players figure out what to do RP (Role-Play), a forum game was added by Lloyd268 after the idea being proposed by EW players as a sub-forum Dogcatwhat got demoted from ChatMod+ for inappropriate behavior outside conwy; Read about it here (why fr15827 reported him): fr15827's Forum Wall Role-Play got removed after finding out it was trick to steal the community members; Read about the story here: Rockslide vs Role-Play ("I'm not OK with this" thread) Fr15827 is promoted from chatmod to chatmod+ Cathavor is added but removed later. Read the build thread here Many staff are demoted for inactivity and some resign (September). See staff page on wiki or on enjin for more. Maps: Castle Black (1.0 and 2.0), Skyhold, and RatsNest are added. Two of which were made by Weakk Xmandone1, Arachos, Magikarp129, and Ambrotos_ promoted to ChatMod. Xytrius re-promoted as well. Magikarp129 promoted to ChatMod+ and then Moderator shortly after. fr15827 demoted for disagreements with Rockslide (see thread http://thedarkage.enjin.com/forum/m/6933133/viewthread/25118339-regarding-my-demotion) Shkkf demoted to ChatMod+ for abusing powers, later resigns from staff. HommetCastle map added with the ability to collapse walls. A Christmas map is added for a limited time. Secrets in the form of a quest are added to Skyhold. Maps Soldier's Peak, Lunaper Island, and Ancient Ruins removed. Check out the post: Here 2016 The server experiences bouts of lag, supposedly caused by a command from PEX, that people are abusing. One such person came on with multiple alts. Arachos resigned from his staff position Ymandone got demoted due inactivity Snaek_ got demoted due inactivity Sasuri got promoted to chatmod Ishkiller got promoted to forum admin Ishkiller got promoted to chatmod Server updates to 1.9 Deaths are removed CowWraith (Sasuri) promoted to ChatMod+ Darth_Jar_Jar or Axe_Villager promoted to Film-Crew Achievements are added A monthly toplist is added Coins System is added so you can buy Premium classes with 'Coins', A soft currency earned by capturing flags, However the ability to buy classes with said currency is not yet added. Coins can now be earned by getting Achievements. Rockslide announces why he added coins and that the server will soon be shut down. Ability to donate to the server removed. Project Cascade and Tales Of War are launched to keep the community alive after the server is shut down. Project Cascade and Tales Of War merged together. Server shuts down :( 2017 The Great Revival begins Sasuri recodes the plugins for The Dark Age by scratch Rockslide gives the ip to Sasuri and the server is brought back officially Abrakhan, Lakeborough, and Ancient Ruins are coded in and added The Conwy Discord is created and most activity within the community happens there End of the Conwy timeline.